Unlimited
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: 'Nessa never thought she'd even be able to walk, but here she was flying. Elphaba never thought she'd even meet The Wizard, but here she was defying him.' Elphaba invites her sister to the Emerald City with her, and the two must work together and let go of their past guilt if they are to defeat the Wizard. AU. Mild Bessa and Fiyeraba
1. Gravity

**Okay, I'm sorry! I know that I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I just couldn't resist!**

 **That aside, this fic takes place in an AU where Elphaba invites Nessa to the Emerald City instead of Galinda for reasons we'll see later. I'll be updating once a week, which means that, since I've already got the whole thing pretty much planned, and a few chapters already ready, updates should be pretty much 100% consistent! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why couldn't you have stayed calm for _once_ , Elphaba?" Nessa exclaimed as she wheeled after her sister, trying to get her to look her in the eye. "You aren't helping anything by flying off the handle! If anything, you're just hurting your cause!" She managed to make eye contact with the green girl, and the two locked gazes for a second, neither wanting to admit that the other was right.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't do anything about this? I should just let him keep doing this to the Animals?" Elphaba countered. Nessa huffed, turning her head away. That was not what she had meant, not at all.

"You know that I didn't mean it that way!" She growled, turning to look at her sister once more, finding her tying to barricade the door with a broom. A _broom_. "Elphaba, that's not going to work! A single broom isn't going to keep out the Gale Force, Ozdammit!" She shook her head in frustration. Her sister swung her head in Nessa's direction, ebony hair flying, and her eyes narrowed.

"Then what _do_ you suggest that I do?" She snapped. Nessa wheeled over to the green girl and leaned in so that she was level with her sister, who was kneeling on the floor, their faces inches apart.

"We have to be smart about this, Elphaba! You have to think. This," she gestured to the makeshift barricade, "isn't going to help us any. We have to outsmart them." She said, watching as Elphaba's eyes sweeped the room they were in, a closet-like room hidden in the maze of corridors that was the Emerald City Palace, searching for something they could use to escape. She watched the look in her eyes grow more and more intense, desperate even, as second ticked by, until they lit up with a certain light that Nessa knew had to mean that she had an idea.

"What is it?" She asked, maneuvering her chair out of her sister's path as she stood up.

"The Grimmerie. Surely there's something in here that can help. Anything." She said, picking up the ancient book and flipping through the pages.

"No, Elphaba. That's a horrendible idea! You saw what happened last time you used that thing!" Nessa protested. She had already seen dozens of Monkeys sprout wings earlier that day, and she really didn't care for anything else as strange as that happening, especially since she knew that spells from that book couldn't be reversed.

"Well, when you give me a better idea, we'll try it. But this is all we have." Elphaba responded, still flipping through the pages, before stopping on one page and looking up at the wall. Her gaze rested on the large window there. "Perfect." Nessa heard her whisper, looking back at the pages.

"What? The window? Elphaba, neither of us can reach that. And even if we could, we'd fall to our deaths!" Oz, why was today the one day when her sister had nothing but _bad_ bad ideas?

"Not if we could fly." Elphaba said, looking to her sister. Nessa's eyes widened.

"No. If you try to give me wings like those poor creatures back there, so help me-"

"Not on you. On an object! I can enchant something to fly and we can leave through the window on it." Nessa considered the option carefully, and, while she knew there was a chance it could work, she showered her sister in questions and doubts.

"You can't possibly be positive that this will work. You've only tried that spell once, and the results weren't exactly stellar. So if you really think I'm going to get on an object that you enchanted, you're wrong. There is no proof that whatever you use will, A, fly at all, and B, even be able to get an inch off the ground with our weight on it." Elphaba looked at her sister in exasperation.

"Look, Nessa, I have to get out of here, and I'll do whatever it takes. _You_ , though, you can leave here. You can go. Go back to Shiz. Go become Governor. Do what you've always wanted to do. You can have it."

"But so can you. Surely you can just go back. Just say that you're sorry, Elphaba. You can still be with The Wizard. Isn't this what you've worked for your whole life? All you have to do is apologize, and you can have all you ever wanted. All that and more."

"I know." The green girl said softly, and Nessa sighed in relief, happy to have talked some sense into her sister, but found her celebration to be premature when she continued. "But I don't want this. I _can't_ want it. Not anymore." The two girls looked each other in the eyes again. "But you can go. So go. Live your life."

"I-I..." Nessa stuttered, unable to form the words that she wanted to say.

"Nessa, it's okay for you to go back. I understand. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"But so do you." Nessa said softly.

"But you can still follow all your dreams, Nessa."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't.

"Can't or won't?" Elphaba began to sound impatient.

"I won't! I'm scared, Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed, tearing her gaze away from her sister. "There. I said it." She whispered, looking into her lap.

Elphaba slowly made her way to her sister and kneeled so they were face to face. She gently took Nessa's hand.

"What?" She asked softly. She didn't understand what Nessa could possibly be afraid.

"I have lived my entire life with your help. You've always been there. Now, I'm just used to it. And if you left now, and I stayed here, alone, I wouldn't be able to do, well, anything. I am capable of nothing! You have been my legs since, well, since I was born! What would I do if I suddenly didn't have you? If I had to go through life at Shiz, and then in the real world, alone?" Nessa sighed. She felt so stupid, so hopeless, so pathetic. She swiped angrily at the tears that were beginning to fall. She felt truly powerless.

"Nessa, I never knew you... felt that way. But I know that you'll be fine without me. If anything, you'll be _better_ off without me." Elphaba said.

" _Better_? What in Oz makes you think that?" She asked, her breathing shaking slightly.

"I'm the reason that you're in that chair! If it weren't for me, you'd be perfectly fine. You would need to rely on anyone but yourself." Nessa looked genuinely shocked.

"You? No, Elphaba! You didn't do this! It isn't your fault!" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Go. You're better off without me." Now it was Elphaba's turn to be surprised.

"Better off without you?"

"Yes! Look at our situation, Elphaba! I _ruined_ your life! Without me, you wouldn't constantly be running around, doing this and that for your crippled sister." She said bitterly, spatting out the word 'crippled' for emphasis. Then they both looked at each other for a long moment. Neither of them had really thought about the other blaming themself for something about the other. It took a moment to sink in.

"I'm sorry you feel like that." Elphaba said, looking up after a few clock ticks when Nessa had yet to respond. She studied the look on her sister's face. She was thinking about something.

"All of your life, you've been helping me, doing whatever it is that I need." She said.

"I know, but that's not your fault, Nessa. I-"

"I wasn't finished." Nessa said.

"Oh." Elphaba looked down.

"You have done nothing but take care of me, help me. Now I'm going to help you. Take me with you."

That wasn't what Elphaba had expected. Not at all. "It will be dangerous."

"I know."

"There won't be any going back."

"It won't be easy."

"I know, Elphaba! Now we need to get out of here. Less talking, more doing."

"Right." Elphaba said, turning back to the Grimmerie. She flipped through more pages and looked to Nessa, a bit cautiously. "Nothing in here is going to work... unless we use that levitation spell."

Nessa sighed, but nodded. It was all they had, and she was going to stand by her sister, metaphorically speaking, of course, for once. She watched her sister begin chanting the spell, marveling at the fact that she could understand what was in the book in the first place. She supposed that she had never truly given her sister credit for her magical abilities. It had always been something that she couldn't understand, so she had just labeled it as a bad thing as not to let it bother her. It was much easier to instantly call something bad than to learn to appreciate or even like it.

"Did it work?" Nessa asked after Elphaba finished and the two looked around for a moment. Elphaba didn't need to answer though, as the broom that Elphaba had previously tried to use to barricade the door levitated, floating towards the green girl's outstretched hand.

"We have to hope this works." Elphaba said, once again moving closer to her sister.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Nessa asked.

"We... ride it?"

"How am I supposed to get on it?" Nessa frowned. "And stay on it?" She gestured towards her chair.

"That's the thing about this, Nessa." Elphaba said. Then she smiled. "You don't need wheels to fly."

Nessa smiled. Then Elphaba stepped over to her sister and gently lifted her out of her chair, supporting her by holding her above her waist. They managed to flip her leg over the broom so that she was straddling it. Elphaba then managed to get the broom to levitate slightly, enough for Nessa to remain on, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the broom hard enough to stay on, the tips of her toes an inch off the ground. Elphaba then hopped on herself and prepared to kick off, but the door burst open and several Gale Force came rushing in. Nessa felt her heart rate quickening as fear overtook her. What if they couldn't get it to fly in time? What if it didn't fly at all? What if it did fly, but they crashed or plummeted to their deaths? There were so many things that could go wrong, but they all escaped Nessa's mind as she felt herself rising, the soldiers below her growing smaller. Her left hand keeping its grip on the broom, her right arm moved to wrap around her sister's stomach in an odd sort of hug. Although she couldn't see it, she could just feel the smile on Elphaba's face.

A wonderful feeling came over her as she watched more soldiers pouring in through the doorway, each of them stopping and staring up in awe at the two sisters who now hovered far above their heads. Nessa felt her lips tug into a smug smile as they watched powerlessly while the two rose up slightly higher in the air and prepared to fly out the window, safely away from the threat of The Wizard and the Gale Force.

"Where to?" Nessa asked, leaning in so her sister might here her over the noise of shocked soldiers and palace servants who had by then wandered in, as well.

"The west." Elphaba responded simply. And before Nessa knew it, she was out the window and they were flying free over the city and, soon enough, the beautiful landscapes of Oz. "Be careful." Elphaba instructed when she felt the girl behind her shifting. "You don't want to fall."

Nessa smiled. "They'll never bring us down."

* * *

 **Credit for the cover goes to an awesome cosplay photo shoot of Act 2 Elphaba and Nessa!**

 **Every time you review, a red panda learns to fly!**


	2. Desperation

**Well, the pressure is on me now. I didn't realize you people would be expecting so much from me :P Well, hopefully I can live up to expectations!**

 **I think we can all agree that Elphie and Nessa might get themselves killed very easily. So why not give them a little help?**

* * *

 _Shiz University, One Day Later_

"What?" Exclaimed a petite blonde as she stared at a newspaper, rereading the headline again and again, unable to believe what she was seeing. She blinked several times, thinking that perhaps her vision was blurred and she was therefore seeing the words wrong. She scanned the article beneath it, desperately hoping that the headline was misleading, that it didn't mean what she thought. She flipped through the paper, dropping many of the pages in the process, hoping that there was more to the story that would clear everything up, but she found nothing.

"What's wrong, Miss Galinda?" Boq asked as he approached from the blonde's right, leaning down to gather the pages she had dropped and handing them back to her.

"Oh, Biq-"

"Boq."

"Biq. The most horrendible thing has happened!" She cried. "Look!" She turned the paper so that the Munchkin could see the picture and the headline that took up a good bit of the page.

 _Wicked Witches Terrorize Emerald City Palace Before Escaping_

Boq looked beneath the headline and was beyond surprised to find two pictures, one of Elphaba and one of Nessa. "W-what does the article say?"

"That they terrorized the Wizard and his Press Secretary and then mutilated some poor creatures before escaping on a flying broom through a window..." Galinda looked down at the article once more. "With an extremely special ancient book of spells!" She added, sighing. "They would never do anything like that. Elphie wanted nothing more than to be with the Wizard. It was a dream she'd had her whole life! And she's been fighting for the Animals for... well, a long time! She would never, ever do anything to hurt them! And Nessa might not have been as passionate about it, but she cared about the Animals, too. And she wouldn't do anything to get in the way of her sister's dreams!"

"What are you saying?"

"It was a set-up!" The blonde exclaimed a bit too loudly, attracting a few stares, though she didn't seem to notice.

"A-are you sure, Miss Galinda? I mean, it seems like you're just jumping to conclusions. There isn't any evidence to prove that."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're going to go get some!" She responded.

"Wait, what?"

"Biq-"

"Boq."

"Biq. We're going to the Emerald City!" She exclaimed, holding her head high and sticking a hand high into the air before grabbing Boq's wrist and dragging him off towards the girl's dormitory.

"The Emerald City?" The Munchkin asked in disbelief as he was pulled away.

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Because the Wizard is there, of course!"

"How is that going to help us?"

"Because he was there when this happened. He can clear everything up!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can feel it." Galinda said matter-of-factly, as if it was all of the reason Boq needed to hop onto a train with her and head off to the Emerald City.

Umm... Okay."

"Wait here." Galinda instructed as she and Boq stood out in front of the girl's dormitory building. "I'll be right back." Then, in a blur of pink, she rushed into the building, disappearing from the Munchkin's view as the door swung shut behind her. He stood there as he was told, taking in the lovely sight of Shiz in the Spring. Students walked in all directions, in clusters or alone, some talking, some reading, some doing as he was and simply looking around. There were students sitting on the benches that were scattered about, a few of them drawing or writing in books, one or two reading, quite a few talking to a group of friends. There were flowers in some places, ones with bright colors that stood out amongst the green grass of the area. A couple of birds flew overhead, chirping a sweet, peaceful song.

Then he looked down to the newspaper in his hand and remembered why he was standing there. Now, he didn't know Elphaba all that well, but he had been involved in one or two conversations that he had also been apart of. But Nessa... He knew Nessa and, even though he didn't feel as if he would ever love her like she wanted him to, or thought that he did, he definitely cared about her. She was kind and sweet, gentle and understanding. But of the many words he could think of to describe the sisters Thropp, 'wicked' was not one of them.

Then again, he hadn't known them that long. Maybe there was something he didn't know about them. It was a definite possibility. But he decided that he wasn't going to voice these thoughts to Galinda, unless he wanted to be stabbed with a stiletto, which really didn't sound like that much fun to him.

"Hey, what are you doing hanging out in front of the girl's dormitories?" Came a voice that Boq recognized as Fiyero's. Looking up, Boq did, indeed, find the Prince walking up to him.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Galinda." He explained, not realizing how weird it sounded until Fiyero made a face. "She told me to wait here." He quickly added, hoping that would make him sound much less creepy. He would admit that he had a lot of quirks, but he certainly didn't stand outside of the girl's dorms waiting for the girl he had a crush on.

"Right... why?" The Prince asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Something to do with this." Boq replied, shoving the newspaper into Fiyero's hands. Fiyero's eyes scanned the headline and the pictures before skimming over the article. It seemed to take a moment for his brain to register exactly what he was reading, and he looked back at the Munchkin in utter disbelief when he finished.

"What?" He looked back down at the paper. As Galinda and Boq had done, as well, he reread everything, hoping that he had missed something and that was why he thought the article said that. But, as Galinda and Boq had also already discovered, they were reading it right. "But... this doesn't...how...I..."

"Fifi!" Came a sudden bubbly, though noticeably less cheerful than usual, voice. Boq turned around and Fiyero looked up to find that Galinda had returned, clutching two medium-sized bags, one in each hand, one pink and the other yellow, though both were very sparkly. The sun caught the sparkles and reflected them, illuminating the entire area in yellow and pink. She looked down and saw the Prince holding the newspaper. "You read it?"

"Umm... Yeah. So, how did this happen? It's just so-"

"Unlike them?" Boq finished the sentence for him.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah."

"Exactly." Galinda said. "That's why we're going to clear this whole thing up!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Fiyero asked uncertainly.

"We're going on a trip!" The blonde declared, holding up the two bags in her hands.

"To... where?"

"The Emerald City, of course!"

"And, um... who's 'we', exactly?" Fiyero asked.

"You, me, and Biq!"

"Boq."

"Biq. Come on!" She said, charging off. The two boys behind her exchanged a glance before timidly following behind the blonde.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing when we get there?" Boq asked as they pulled up alongside the blonde, all three of them speed-walking.

"We're going to The Wizard himself."

"The Wizard? And what exactly do you plan on saying to him?" Fiyero asked testily. He didn't see how this was a good idea, but he wasn't going to let the blonde go straight into a stupid idea all by herself.

"I'm going to march in there and demand he tell me what really happened with Elphie."

"Yeah, that's not a good idea." Boq said simply.

"Well, you got a better one?"

"We could stay here in the safety of our dorm rooms until this whole thing blows over?" He said sheepishly.

"No! Nessa and Elphie are in danger and I won't rest until they are safe!"

"Yes, but how do we know they're actually in danger?"

"And isn't our safety important, too?"

The blonde huffed loudly and turned around, facing the two boys now. "Look, I'm going. So if you two want to go run and bury yourself under your fuzzy blankets and cower in fear with your stuffed animals, then go. But regardless of what you do, I am going to save Elphie!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiyero demanded at the same time as Boq blushed and asked,

"How did you know I had stuffed animals?" Fiyero looked at Boq for a moment before turning back to the blonde.

"What. Is that. Supposed. To mean?" He demanded again.

"If you two aren't willing to risk your safety for them, than you aren't true friends!" She huffed before turning on her heel and continuing on to where Boq and Fiyero could only guess was the train station. The two exchanged another glance and hurried after her.

"Hey, we are true friends!" Boq protested when they had caught up.

"Then prove it." Galinda said.

And that was how a blonde, a Munckin, and a Prince all ended up on a train to the Emerald City with nothing but the clothes on their back, except for Galinda who had packed a change of clothes, and the few bits of food, water, and money, and makeup, that Galinda had shoved into her bags, in search of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz who they, or at least one of them, believed would help them clear up what they, or at least two of them, believed to be a huge misunderstanding.

* * *

 **You guys didn't think that I'd be able to resist writing Galinda into this, did you?**

 **We'll go back to Nessa and Elphie next chapter!**

 **(Galinda isn't Glinda in this because the scene at the station never actually happened, since Nessa went with Elphaba instead. We'll see that later on.)**

 **Four red pandas are now defying gravity, but their buddies are getting jealous. Let's help them out, shall we? :P**


End file.
